


A Worthy Cause

by CatherineWinner



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln reflects on his reason for fighting.<br/>*Linctavia*<br/>Spoilers for 2x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed...mistakes are mine.
> 
> Reviews are loved!

Indra embraces him, but Lincoln knows a true welcome is far off yet. 

His people, his old clans do not forgive easily, he is no longer one of them, and he will always be seen as loyal to the Sky People.

The alliance prepares for battle and the call for war is heard throughout the camp. 

He feels that all to familiar tingle race down his spine that reminds him death is on its way to claim many. 

He watches as Octavia prepares herself behind Indra, he sees the Sky People organize themselves and wonders briefly where his place in this army is. Neither clan would truly welcome him. Despite what Clarke believes, Lincoln knows he is not one of them either, and never will be. They will always see him as a grounder; he is far too different to be ever embraced as brethren. 

He has no clan to call home, and as the march begins, he wonders what he’s fighting for. 

It’s only when the march starts, and he falls behind Octavia does he realize he no longer needs a clan. He no longer needs to be brother or friend to his clan or the Sky People, all he needs is her. 

He’ll fight and die for her, and it’s a purpose and cause unlike anything he’s ever known. A cause so great his death would be an honor. 

He puts his war face on and prepares to fight and die, in her name.


End file.
